


I’d Still Choose You

by blubberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Just comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Idiots, akaashi keiji in glasses, kagehina if you squint really hard, msby vs adlers, no beta we die like men, no hurt, this is literally just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubberries/pseuds/blubberries
Summary: Had he been yelling? Gosh, he couldn’t even tell. Mixed with the crowd and Hinata‘s cries of triumph, the sound of anything else seemed to be drowned out.“Bokuto-san!”Of course, every rule has an exception.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	I’d Still Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is just a super bokuaka one shot that i wrote while listening to the song ‘21’ by gracie abrams. 10/10 would recommend! pls enjoy!

The ball had hit the floor. 

It was amazing to watch, really;

Hinata moved on instinct like Bokuto had seen him do so many times. His hands thrown behind his back, legs crouched, ready to soar through the air to see the view above the summit. He launched himself up right when the ball left Atsumu’s fingertips. The sound of his hand slapping against the ball would ring inside Bokuto’s brain forever. It was like a crack of thunder, and the sound of it hitting the ground shook him to his core. 

The whistle blew, echoing throughout the gymnasium. 

The Black Jackals had won. 

Bokuto moved without thinking. He ran to Atsumu and Hinata, throwing his arms around them. He clung onto them like his life depended on it, and they did the same. He could feel more teammates join their victorious embrace, hands and arms on his back. Had he been yelling? Gosh, he couldn’t even tell. Mixed with the crowd and Hinata‘s cries of triumph, the sound of anything else seemed to be drowned out.

“Bokuto-san!” 

Of course, every rule has an exception. 

Bokuto turned his head around to see messy, black hair and thick rimmed glasses staring right back at him. It was like cutting his way through thick vines, the way he pushed his way past his teammates. The reporters and cameras coming to bombard him meant absolutely nothing. All he could focus on was the way Akaashi Keiji opened his arms for Bokuto, a tearful smile plastered on his lips. 

Even after all these years, holding Akaashi seemed to be a constant familiarity in his life. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his best friend, his hands gripping onto Akaashi’s clothes tightly. Akaashi buried his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, despite the sweat and heat radiating off his body. A hand went up to hold the nape of Akaashi’s neck, perhaps an attempt to make sure that there was no chance of losing him again. Akaashi still smelled like vanilla bean and rose, a scent that Bokuto has been craving for so long. This was all he needed. They’d just won the volleyball game, but nothing could beat the complete euphoria he felt holding Akaashi like this. Holding him like he was trying to mesh their bodies together, like Akaashi would disappear into thin air if he loosened his grip. 

“Did you see me, Akaashi? Did you see how good I did?” Bokuto felt Akaashi smile against his skin, as well as his grip around the ace’s waist tighten. 

“Of course I did, Bokuto-san. You were amazing.” Akaashi’s lips against his skin made him shudder. He pulled away, only enough to cup Akaashi’s jaw in his hands. Their eyes met, and the other only smiled brightly. Bokuto felt comforted to know that Akaashi was tearful as well. “You’re so amazing, Bokuto-san. I should’ve told you so much back then.” 

Bokuto didn’t know if he started crying or if sweat had continued to stream down his face, but he did know that the lump in his throat felt impossibly heavy. “No, my ego doesn’t need to be any bigger than it already is.” Bokuto laughed wetly, a happy sob caught in his throat. Akaashi laughed as well, his hand coming up to rest upon Bokuto’s.

“Still, you’re amazing. You always have been, Koutarou. Always.” 

The flashing lights of the cameras didn’t phase either of them in the slightest. The space in between them grew smaller and smaller until their lips met in the middle. Akaashi would laugh if he wasn’t preoccupied with Bokuto’s lips, because he had an inkling that the ace would kiss like this; intense, excited, and passionate. Akaashi didn’t think he’d ever make out with his best friend in front of hundreds of onlookers, but life has a tendency to be unpredictable, right? Bokuto’s hands had moved from his face to his waist, gripping the other tightly. Akaashi had one hand gripped into Bokuto’s hair, holding on as the other was placed on the back of his neck. The world around them didn’t exist. Interviewers, fans, friends, family, none of that existed at this moment. The only thing that mattered to both of them was each other. 

Their kiss was similar to a dam breaking. It was as if the two were trying to put every unspoken word, every sleepless night, every unnoticed glance or touch into this kiss. For Akaashi, he kissed as if he was trying to show Bokuto how every jump, every spike, every save made his heart flutter. How he’d never know joy like he did when he set the ball to Bokuto. How he cherished the nights on the train, when Bokuto would fall asleep on his shoulder and drool. Akaashi kissed Bokuto to make up for every unspoken ‘I love you’ he wished he would’ve said. Bokuto kissed Akaashi the way he’d been dying to do for years. How he longed to feel Akaashi’s skin in his hands, holding him the way he’d always wanted to. Bokuto may have never said it in high school, but he cherished Akaashi like he was some type of treasure. Nobody praised Bokuto the way Akaashi did. Nobody knew his weaknesses and strengths like Akaashi. Nobody could peel apart the layers of Bokuto that he thought he’d held up so well like Akaashi. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Akaashi knew that he himself was one of Bokuto’s weaknesses. 

Bokuto was the first to pull away, inhaling sharply through his nose when he did so. He went back in for another kiss, but was meant with Akaashi’s finger tips. He frowned and looked down at Akaashi, who was simply smiling up at the ace.

“Bokuto-san, you have people you need to see. Plus, I think we may have broken Hinata and Kageyama.” Akaashi stated, looking away from Bokuto. The ace followed the other’s gaze behind him to see the two of them with their jaws dropped, eyes wide. Bokuto only laughed loudly, turning back to Akaashi.

“Promise you’ll be here when I’m done?” Bokuto asked, and he couldn’t help the slight tone of worry on his voice. He didn’t want to lose Akaashi again. Now that he had him, Bokuto planned on never letting Akaashi go.

Akaashi nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. “Of course, Bokuto-san. You can count on it.” He replied, reaching down to squeeze Bokuto’s hand for reassurance. 

Bokuto’s smile was almost blinding as he pulled away and made his way to speak to cameramen and interviewers. Akaashi stood back, his gaze following the ace. He knew that Bokuto-san was adored by many, how could he not be? He could practically hear his boisterous laugh as he spoke into the microphone in front of him. He didn’t expect, however, Bokuto to turn around and point at Akaashi, a smile on his lips. 

He’d find out on his hotel television later that the interviewer had said, “You played phenomenal today, Bokuto! Tell us, what inspired you to leave it all on the court?” 

It was as if Bokuto didn’t even think before pointing over to Akaashi. The camera zoomed in and tried to get a glimpse of him, but Bokuto began to talk. The camera panned back to his face, and Akaashi swore he fell in love all over again when he started to speak.

“He inspires me every day, you know? I left it all on the court because I knew that he’d be proud of me. There’s nothing better than that, right? The person you love bein’ proud of you, it’s a great feeling. I feel great right now!” 

The bathroom door opened, and out walked Bokuto in his pajama pants and no shirt, hair wet from a shower. The Black Jackals and Adlers were going out to eat and drink, but Bokuto had insisted on coming back with Akaashi. So here they were, like nothing had changed, like there hadn’t been a point in time not long ago where they barely spoke. Akaashi hadn’t even realized he’d been crying until he felt a tear slide down his cheek. 

Bokuto crawled onto the bed and pulled Akaashi close to him, and Akaashi simply buried his face into the ace’s warm chest. They didn’t speak for a while, letting each other feel their emotions without interruption. Finally, Akaashi lifted his head and looked down at Bokuto. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Bokuto tilted his head to the side, “Mean what?” 

Akaashi brushed some wet strands of hair out of Bokuto’s face so he could see him fully. “That.. That I’m the person you love.” 

The other blinked up at him as if Akaashi had asked him to solve a math problem. He then broke out into a smile, a small laugh escaping him. “Of course I meant that. I thought it was obvious, Akaashi. Was kissing you in front of everyone not enough?” 

“No!” Akaashi quickly exclaimed. “No, it was, I’ve just.. I wish I would have known before, Bokuto-san.”

“Before?” 

Akaashi sighed and twirled some of Bokuto’s hair in his fingers, looking into those beautiful eyes. How had he not realized the love in Bokuto’s eyes? He’d analyzed everything about Bokuto, practically to the point where the ace was an open book for Akaashi to read. How had he missed such an important page?

“I’ve always loved you, Koutarou. From the moment I saw you, I knew I did.” 

That’s how Bokuto’s lips were on his own once more, somehow kissing him with even more passion than before. 

That’s how Akaashi gave Bokuto his first, and Bokuto his. 

That’s how Akaashi fell asleep in Bokuto’s arms, earning himself the best sleep that he’s ever experienced in years. 

That’s how he woke up to see Bokuto still sleeping soundly, his wet hair dried into a bit of a curl. How his mouth was slightly agape, a small snore escaping him every so often. 

That’s how Akaashi Keiji fell asleep with Bokuto Koutarou yet another time. 

He’d never stop falling in love with the ace next to him, and, honestly?

He’d never want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked the story <3 comments are highly appreciated!! follow me on twitter @noyabro so we can talk and become friends! mwah! thank u again!


End file.
